


I'll Be Here When You Open Your Eyes

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 1 Million Words Fics & Ficlets [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can be read platonic or romantic, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt, Waiting, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint," she said softly. "If you can hear me…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here When You Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Break My Heart](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1127157.html?thread=11599605#t11599605)

Natasha shifted in the stiff chair. She'd given up on getting comfortable, but she could mitigate the crick in her neck and get a better view of her partner as she ran her fingers over the back of his hand.

Still unresponsive.

He looked restful, like he was sleeping. Most of the damage was internal to his ears. He looked like he would wake up and smile, nothing wrong.

"Clint," she said softly. "If you can hear me…"

He couldn't. She already knew that.

"Please," she said anyway, "wake up."

She watched and waited. She'd be here when he did.


End file.
